


Deep Shadow

by renegadeartist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeartist/pseuds/renegadeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin moves to a town called Austin and into a house owned by one Geoff Ramsey. New people, new country, new house. The only problem is the unexpected roommates and the weird occurrences that no one seems to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Austin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I started writing this a while ago and finally got around to writing more. Inspired by the Welcome to Night Vale podcast. Hope you enjoy! uvu

Austin is a town isolated from most places. The closest thing outside of the city limits is an old bowling alley owned by a grumpy old man. The people there are almost always born there, and it is a rare occurrence for anyone to move in, and it is certainly worth notice. Unlike the usual rare occurrences, like cars that crash in the middle of the park, or the town disappearing for a few minutes, this was far more interesting. A youth by the name Gavin Free was to move into the Ramsey residence, and everyone was excited.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin stared up at the large mansion-like building that he would be moving into today. It had a Victorian look, and the walls were covered with vines and moss. There was an overall sense of desolation around the house, or maybe he was overreacting. Nevertheless, it was the only place around where he was going to work at that offered a long term rent and was fairly cheap. He was supposed to meet someone named Geoff Ramsey and live in his spare room. He had talked to Geoff before, but not much. Walking up the gravel path that led to the large wood front door, he noticed the huge patch of land in the back as well as in the front. It was mostly empty and unused except for a few rotten structures here and there. He noticed something moving near what looked like an old barn, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

The stairs leading up to the front porch creaked as the Brit lugged his bags onto the platform. Knocking on the door with a brass knocker in the shape of some kind of bird, he hears someone moving inside. There are a few bangs and curses, but eventually the large doors swings open, revealing a man in a worn t-shirt and jeans with tattoos running up and down his arms and heavy lidded blue eyes. 

“Hey, shit, didn’t expect you to be here so early… um, one sec,” Geoff says, and promptly slams the door in Gavin’s face. He can hear shuffling and clanking and swearing coming from the house, and all Gavin can do is wait for the door to open again. He wonders how his life could have changed so much in less than a week. First he moved from England to America, and now he’s in a place he knows virtually nothing about, and his landlord just shut the door in his face. Speaking of his landlord, shouldn’t he have come back by now?

“You gonna come in or sit on my porch like an ass?” Gavin quickly scrambles to his feet, grabs his bags, and follows Geoff inside. The hallway was dark, but Gavin could still make out a few things. Like the piles of dust coating the wood floor, and the tick tock of a large grandfather clock. “So this is the entrance hall, over there,” he points to a door “is the kitchen, and through there,” another door “Is the game room, and that’s your room. Get settled, dinner is in a few minutes, then we’ll play games because it’s game night.” 

“What’s game night?”

“Goddamn you sound like an idiot. It’s what it sounds like dickhead. Anyways, see you in a few,” and with that, Geoff walked up the stairs at the end of the hall that he failed to say anything about. “Also, never come up these stairs, it’s my room, so keep out.” Never mind.

The room that the door led to was small. It had a single bed, a desk, a closet, and a birdcage. The birdcage was unexpected, as was the bird inside. It was an orange-red color with smooth and abundant feathers. Throwing his things onto the bed, Gavin goes over to the bird. “Hey there little bird! What are you doing in my room?” the bird gives him a look that Gavin takes to mean ‘your room?’

Unpacking his stuff took less time than he expected. Mostly because he just stuffed clothes into the closet and flung everything onto the floor. He could hear Geoff yelling from the kitchen, telling him to ‘get your ass into the kitchen, its food time.’

Geoff was a surprisingly good cook. When Gavin got into the kitchen he was already eating, telling him ‘you took too long and I was hungry.’ The rest of the time was taken up by minimal small talk, and Geoff laughing at Gavin’s stupidity.

“So do you think bagels know they’re bagels? Or do they think they’re people and we’re bagels?”

“Goddamn dude. I didn’t think anyone could sound that stupid. I don’t even know what you’re talking about anymore.” Geoff sighed, and got up from the table. “I’m done, want to go play games?”

“Um, not really… I’m kind of rubbish at games, and I’m tired, so I guess I’ll just go to sleep.”

“Whatever, I’ll be in the game room if you need me.” And with that, the American left. Gavin got up and put the dishes in the sink, taking a good look at the kitchen for the first time. The floor consisted of wood planks, much like the rest of the house. Besides the table that he and Geoff had eaten at, there was a counter, and many dried plants hanging from the ceiling, which Gavin found strange, but he had too many cameras in his house, so who was he to talk.

He left the kitchen and made his way to his room. The creaky floors groaned in protest, and his door squeaked in what the Brit though to be unnecessarily loud. In the dark room that he was just getting used to calling his own, he finds his things in places they most certainly should not have been. Instead of on the floor his clothes were neatly folded in the closet, his bed was made, and all his personal belongings were arranged in their respective places. What the hell? He thought. There was no way Geoff could or would have done that, so who did? 

Walking over to the lamp on his desk, the Brit hears a faint chuckling. “W-who’s there?” he asked, shaking. It was like a bad horror movie, and Gavin was having none of it. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Gavin hears, and before he could say anything else, an upside down (and slightly transparent) face appears in front of him, the rest of the person halfway hanging down from the ceiling. “Hey, are you ok dude?” the person asks, Gavin, still shaking, lets out a strangled yelp that sounds a bit like a chicken having sex. 

“U-um a-are you a-” the Brit starts to say, but gets cut off.

“Awesome? Yeah, also a ghost, and my name’s Ray, by the way, thanks for asking.” The ghost, Ray, says. 

“Um, ok then… what are you doing in my room?” Gavin asks, starting to calm down now that it didn’t look like he was going to be murdered. 

“Cleaning it, what does it look like? It was a real mess.” He replies nonchalantly.

“Ok… well thanks I guess…” 

“You’re welcome, bye.” Was the only warning the ghost gave before disappearing and leaving Gavin alone. Well, almost. The bird was still there. 

Gavin lay down on the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was just a bad dream and he would wake up back in England.

“You’re a weird fuck, aren’t you?” He hears, but doesn’t want to react to it. It’s just a bad dream, it’s not real.


	2. Who's This Douche-bag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like this chapter, and thanks to all you who left kudos! Also I'm not sure if i should continue this, tell me what you think! For now, I have the second chapter.

The next day was when he was supposed to start his new job, waking up early to get ready; Gavin finds that he’s not the only one up this early. Not even close. In fact the house seems to have more noise at this time than when he got there the day prior. Quickly slipping into his outfit for the day-a creeper t-shirt and jeans-he gets his bag packed for the things he’ll need for the day. The absence of the bird in his room didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have, but it’s just a dumb bird, why should he care?

He can hear what he assumes to be the water running, and while heading towards the kitchen, he can see steam coming out of the bathroom. In the kitchen is Geoff. Not sure what he expected, his presence surprised him. Oh, right.

“Hey, Geoff?” The Britt asks tentatively. 

“Yeah dickhead?” Geoff replies without looking up from his coffee.

“Who’s in the bathroom?”

“Michael.” The American replies flippantly.

“Um… who’s Michael?” Gavin hadn’t known there was anyone else living in the house, no one besides that guy last night, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Ray. But he wasn’t real, was he? 

“The guy in the shower, who do you think?”

“Well yeah, but does he live here?”

“Of course he lives here you dumb fuck, why else would he be in the shower?” 

“I- well are there any other people I should know about?”

“Yeah, Ray, but you’ve already met him.” Gavin starts at that accusation, wondering how Geoff had known, and more importantly, why he was taking living with a ghost so calmly. Before the Britt can ask anything else, a man walks into the kitchen with damp red hair and sunglasses on. In a dim house with almost no light, he was wearing sunglasses. What.

“Hey Michael,” Geoff says. The man, Michael, gave him a nod before grabbing a piece of bread and leaving.

“So that was Michael?” Gavin asks.

“Yeah, there’s a reason I called him that.”

“He looks like a right nob in those sunglasses.”

“Ok, I’ll just pretend I know what you just said and be on my way.” Geoff says before leaving and going back to his room. 

“Um, ok, bye Geoffrey.” Gavin stands in the middle of the kitchen, alone, wondering what his life had come to. And what was with everyone in this house. Well, besides one being a ghost and the other wearing sunglasses for no reason. The Britt sighs and hefts his bag higher unto his shoulder and walks out the front door. What he finds is a girl, her arm still outstretched, presumably to knock on the door. She had fiery red hair, dark brown eyes, and a short red sundress. 

“Oh, you must be the one that moved in yesterday, I’ve heard a lot about you, actually not really but still. My name’s Lindsay Tuggey, what’s yours?” The girl, Lindsay, says at a mile a minute. Gavin, taken aback by her apparent knowledge of his activities, stutters for a moment before saying anything.

“I um, I’m Gavin Free, how did you know I-“ He begins before being cut off by the red head, still talking way too fast for Gavin’s liking. 

“Everyone’s talking about it. You’re the first person to move into Austin for quite some time. You’re going to work for Jack at his department store?”

“Yeah, I-“

“That’s great! Hey, is Michael there?” Gavin paused for a moment. This girl knew Michael? 

“Yeah, Michael’s here. But um, can I ask you something Lindsay?” 

“Of course, go for it!”

“Um, well, I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a right knob, but, why does he wear those sunglasses?”

“Oh, well that’s because-“ She began, but got cut off by Michael stomping out of the house.

“Hey, Lindsay, ready to go?” He asks, taking her hand and starting to walk towards the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, this is going to be so fun!”

“Yeah it is! Hey, you, Gavin,” Michael yelled over his shoulder, “Don’t you have a job to go to?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Well, uh, bye, Michael.” Gavin yells, and sets off down the road to a fair sized building that had a sign proclaiming it to be the ‘Patillo Department Store.’

The store itself wasn’t much to look at, just rows and rows of knickknacks and junk food, with minimal customers and annoying background music. The only person that he could see was a woman behind the counter with long brown hair and cute glasses. “Um, hi, I applied here earlier?” 

“Oh yeah, Jack’s not here right now, so I guess it’s my job to show you around.” The woman told him in a surprising Australian accent. “My name’s Caiti by the way, you?” 

“Gavin,” The girl led him around the store, telling him where everything belongs and how they work. After the tour and demonstrating the proper etiquette of dealing with customers, she left him to fend for himself. For a while it was quiet, with little to no customers, but eventually a man walked in that went straight for the counter Gavin was at. He was tall with a long black coat and brown hair. “Hey, yeah I was wondering if you got my order in yet?” the man asks.

“Um, maybe, what’s your name?” Gavin asks, pulling out a paper and pen, ready to write it down.

“Ryan Haywood, also aren’t you that guy who moved in with Geoff recently?” 

“Yeah, that’s me. One moment, I’ll be back with your order,” Gavin goes into the back room, asks Caiti about a package for Ryan, receives a long, large box marked with a strange symbol, and goes back to the counter where Ryan is waiting.

“Here’s you’re package, Ryan, hope it’s what you were looking for.” 

“Yeah, thanks Gavin,” He said and left the store. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that it occurred to Gavin that he had not actually told Ryan his name.


	3. What is even going on anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More story????? After like months????? Apparently. Enjoy your overly large dose of sass and awkward revelations.

His shift was over, so Gavin had a few hours to explore the town before the sun went down. After talking with Caiti about the most favorable places around town were, she had told him the pizza place, bowling alley, and park were all nice places to go.

 

He had chosen to go to the park, seeing as he wasn’t quite hungry or in the mood to drop a bowling ball on his foot.

 

The park was a bit dreary. One part was the traditional style of jungle gyms and swings, and the other was a mess of branches and leaves. Gavin finds his way over to the swing set and sits down, halfheartedly swinging his legs.

 

What was up with this town, he wondered. The people were nice enough, he supposed, but they were just plain weird. He couldn’t really explain it, they just were. Geoff was weird, Michael was weird, even Caiti was a bit weird.

 

A man sat down in the swing next to Gavin. Why was that? Probably because there were only two swings in the whole park. The man had limp curly hair, a broad, pale face, and an overall sense of _I-don’t-enjoy-interacting-with-the-idiots-I-associate-myself-with._

 

“Yo,” he said.

 

“Um... hi?” Gavin said, not sure why he was talking to him.

 

“Are you Gavin?”

 

“Ok, how the damn does everyone know who I am?” he demands, tired of being kept out of the loop. Not that he was ever in the loop, but still.

 

“Probably because you’re the first-ish person to move into Austin since most people around here would care to remember. The other was Ryan, and everyone keeps away from him, he’s kinda just a bit fucking insane. I’m Burnie by the way.”

 

“Um… is that it?”

 

“Also if you’re looking for the exact reason they know your name is because for most people around here it’s not hard to find out.”

 

“Burnie, right?”

 

“Yeah that’s me.”

 

“What in the damn is wrong with everyone around here?”

 

“Well most people around here aren’t human, if that helps.”

 

That threw Gavin for a loop. He supposed it wasn’t too ridiculous- who was he kidding, this was in-fucking-sane. “Are you having a laugh, mate?”

 

“’ _Are you having a laugh mate?’_ God you sound so British. No, I’m not ‘having a laugh’ I’m one-hundred-percent positive I’m stating the truth. Besides you asked, so don’t shoot the messenger.”

 

“Well if they’re not human, what are they?”

 

“Well Ray’s a ghost, Michael’s a phoenix-bird and everything, including the big ass bird part, Lindsay’s a salamander- the fire spirit, not the lizard- and, um, who am I missing? Oh, I’m a reanimated dead person.” Burie said a wicked smile on his face the whole time.

 

Gavin looked a bit sick. “You’re joking.” He said with more conviction that he felt.

 

“I told you like three times. I’m not kidding. Fucking, here you don’t believe me?” Burnie then grabbed the collar of his shirt and wrenched it down, revealing dark bruises ringing his neck. “I said I was a reanimated dead person-you know what? I’ll just call it a zombie to make it simpler- and you know what you have to be before you can be reanimated? You have to be fucking d _ead._ So fuck you and your disbelieving British knob.”

 

“Um… _um.”_ Gavin felt like he was about to vomit-not a rare occurrence, but this time cause was something other than wet bread.

 

“Dude, you believe me now?”

 

Gavin nodded mutely.

 

“Fucking good. Few words of advice, don’t piss of Michael, keep away from Ryan, and don’t mess with anything in Geoff’s room.” With that, Burnie stood up and walked away, halfheartedly waving at Gavin.

 

The next thing Gavin knew he was in his room, staring at the celling, Ray sitting at the edge of his bed, messing with his stuff.

 

“Dude you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said, chuckling at his joke.

 

“No, I’m seeing one right now.” He replied wearily. He wished Ray would disappear and he could pretend that this was a normal town and he was still living a normal life.

 

“Fair enough. Well Geoff’s planning to go out bowling tomorrow and he wanted to know if you want to go. Jack’s gonna be there, and so is Michael, Lindsay, JJ, Caleb, and Ryan.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll come.” Gavin said with a sigh. “Hey Ray?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are Michael and Lindsay dating?”

 

“Yeah, and unless you plan on joining a threesome, forget it.”

 

“Ok, night Ray.”

 

“Night.”

 

Gavin reached over and turned out his light, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

 

 

 


End file.
